


It Was Never Too Late

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson returns to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I got on tumblr: Danny/Jackson "It was never too late."

Jackson had been back for months. He had wanted to come back for Danny’s graduation, not wanting to miss an important moment for his best friend. He had missed him, more than he missed anyone else. He and Danny had been together since they were children and it had been hard to leave him when his parents took him to England.

After the ceremony, he found Danny in the crowd and gave him a hug. “Proud of you, Danny.”

Danny smiled. “Thanks. And thanks for coming.”

"I wouldn’t miss it for the world."

The pack threw a party for all of them and Jackson watched Danny float around the room, socializing and flirting. By the time Danny flopped down on the couch next to Jackson, the human was slightly buzzed and getting a little cuddly. He leaned his head against Jackson’s shoulder and smiled up at him. “I missed you.”

"I missed you too."

Danny smiled and lifted his head, pressing a kiss to Jackson’s lips before resting his head on his shoulder again and closing his eyes. “Thank you for coming back.”

Danny awoke the next morning wrapped up in Jackson’s arms. They had passed out in one of Lydia’s spare rooms when the party began to wind down. Danny smiled. It had been a long time since he woke up like this. He turned over to face Jackson, finding his best friend was already awake. “Hey.”

Jackson smiled. “Hey.”

"One hell of party last night, wasn’t it?" Danny said, trailing his fingers along Jackson’s side. They had always been close. Almost too close.

"Would have been better if I could have gotten drunk."

Danny laughed. “I didn’t do anything dumb did I?” Jackson was quiet, looking off over Danny’s shoulder. “Oh God, what did I do?”

Jackson shook his head and looked at Danny. He cupped Danny’s cheek before leaning in and giving Danny a kiss. Danny kissed back, wrapping his arm around Jackson and pulling him closer.

"I thought that when you went to England, it was too late," Danny said.

Jackson shook his head. “It was never too late.”


End file.
